Arabian Nights
by Halloween29
Summary: When Aladdin was young, him and his sister Ally were the best of friends. But one day the 2 get seperated. Years after, they meet again but Ally doesn't remeber Al. Can Al bring back her memory? And can Ally help defeat the evil darkness attacking Agrabah
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Aladdin fic so please be nice. Hope you enjoy chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin. Please don't sue.**

**I do own: Allyson (Ally) and Kika **

**Chapter 1: One Cold Arabian Night**

The air was cold and windy; it was certainly a cold Arabian night. Commoners were scurrying around the village doing their last minute things. However, our story is not focused on that. We take our attention to the corner of a rooftop, were a girl no older than 17, with long black tussled hair in a braid and onyx eyes sat having her legs dangling over the edge. Her name was Allyson, or Ally for short. She was a street rat. No house, no money, and no family. Something quickly scurried on her shoulder. A brown monkey that looked a lot like Abu, but was wearing a black vest and red hat. And another thing different was that it was a girl, her name was Kika. She screeched and cuddled up in Ally's vest.

"I know Kika, its cold". Ally said, as she got up and dusted herself off. She was wearing a black vest like Aladdin's with a tan undershirt; she was also wearing dirty white Arabian pants topped with a red hat. She crossed her arms to keep herself warm. A gust of wind blew and a shiver went down her spine.

"Come on Kika, it's time to go to sleep". She said as she ran over to a pole. With Kika on her shoulder, she pole-vaulted over to the next rooftop. She looked over to the horizon and looked at the beautiful site of the palace. She sighed and smiled then rested her head down and slowly went to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next sunrise was a bright one. Light poured into the windows of the royal palace.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"! Rang through the palace as a blue figure was running around the palaces corridors, his mouth being turned into a siren. Aladdin, the next sultan, lazily rolled out of bed.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up". Princess Jasmine said as she walked into his room and helped him up. Aladdin had been staying in the palace until he and princess Jasmine got married. Ever sense the defeat of Jafar, Jasmine and Aladdin had pledged their love for each other.

"Not now". Aladdin grumbled, Genie marched into the room.

"Come on Al, its morning time and another beautiful day". He said looking out the window.

"Alright I'm up, and today is not the only thing that's beautiful". He said staring into Jasmines eyes.

"Oh Aladdin". She said, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Oh give me a break"! Iago shouted, coming into the room and breaking up the kiss.

"Yay, bird man's awake. Now my morning is complete". Genie said sarcastically. Iago shot him a glare. All four then proceeded out of the room, to the large kitchen.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rays shined down on the village. Ally rushed to the edge of a rooftop holding a loaf of bread. She came to the edge and stopped almost dropping it.

"Stop thief"! A voice came from behind her. She looked back at the guards chasing her.

"Oh come on, can't we talk about this"? Ally asked putting her hands up in defense still holding the loaf of bread.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat"! Razoul shouted at her.

"I'll take that as a no". She said turning to look at the drop. She looked at the bread confused.

"All this for a loaf of bread"? She jumped off and landed on two ropes strung between buildings with dry clothes on them. She skied down them getting pieces of clothes on her as she went. She finally was almost at the end, with a window. But just then a woman reached out and slammed the shutters closed. Ally slammed into the shutters and fell to the street. Her fall being broken by a giant pile of clothing. She pushed off the top layer and was about to enjoy her bread when yelling came from the rooftop.

"There she is"! One guard shouted. She looked up at them.

"You wont get away so easy"! Another one shouted, Ally raised an eyebrow.

"You think that was easy"? She asked, she turned her head to look at the three women that were laughing at her. Her attention was then turned to the end of the street.

"You two, over that way, and you follow me. We'll find her". Razoul commanded. Her eyes widened, she put a sheet over her head in a disguise and headed over to the women.

"Morning, madams". She said politely.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Allyson"? The lady who had her head sticking out of the window asked.

"Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught". She said, just then a hand grabbed Ally's shoulder and yanked her back, it was Razoul. Her disguise then fell off.

"I'm in trouble"! She said.

"…and this time I'll…". A screeching sound from Kika interrupted the guard, and then his turban was pulled down over his head. Kika was screeching happily and jumping up and down on the guard's head.

"Perfect timing Kika, as usual". She said, Kika gave a little bow.

"Ah, you're a lady". Ally said, Kika stopped and realized her mistake, she than gave a small curtsy.

"Good, now come on, let's get outta here". She said rushing past the guard, Kika right behind her.

**Ally: **_Gotta keep…one jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword. _

_I steel anything I can't afford_

_That's everything_

Ally ran into a guard and started to battle him. She dodged a couple of swings then pulled down the guard's pants. Kika blew a raspberry at the guard then dodged an attack. The guard swung at Ally but missed and broke a barrel full of fish. As Ally ran off with Kika, the guard pulled a fish over his lower body to use as a pair of pants.

**Ally: **_One jump ahead of the lawman _

_That's all and that's no joke_

_These guys, don't appreciate I'm broke._

Ally and Kika scurried up a pile of barrels; Ally then quickly kicked one down on top of another guard.

"Oh yeah, another point for Ally". She cheered as she kept on climbing.

**Guards: (One at a time)**

_Riffraff!_

_Street rat!_

_Scoundrel!_

_Take that!_

**Ally: **_Just a little snack guys._

Ally scampered to the top of a platform. The guards shook it back and forth trying to knock her off.

**Guards: **_Rip her open, take it back guys!_

"Yikes, a little violent are we"? She asked.

**Ally: **_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

_You're my only friend Kika!_

**Women: **_Who?_

Ally jumped off the platform to certain death, only to grab Kika's hand like an acrobat. The two swung into a harem.

**Women: **_Oh it's so sad Ally's hit the bottom_

_She's become a one-girl rise in crime_

**One Woman: **_I'd blame parents except she hasn't got 'em!_

**Ally: **_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat tell you all about it when I got the time._

Ally and Kika exited. We then cut to a muscle man flexing to a crowd. The guards rushed past him. Then we go back to Ally and Kika who were hiding behind the muscle man, matching his moves. Until they made a mistake and were discovered.

**Ally: **_One jump ahead the slowpokes _

_One skip ahead of my doom_

_Next time, gonna use a nom de plume_

_One jump ahead of the hitmen _

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

A chase sequence then happened between Ally, Kika, and the guards. They raced through a flock of sheep, hurdled a man sleeping on a bed of nails, one fat guard landed on him. Kika then disguised herself with a bunch of jewels, until a shoe keeper discovered her.

**Crowd: **_Stop, thief! Vandal!_

_Outrage! Scandal!_

**Ally: **_Lets not be too hasty._

Ally then got surrounded by guards in front of a door. The door opened and a large ugly lady came out.

**Lady: **_Still I think she's rather tasty._

Ally tumbled away, then she put her arm around one of the guards, and acted as if they were all friends.

**Ally: **_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we'd get along! _

**Guards: **_Wrong!_

"That's what I thought". They all then jumped into a pile and started fighting. When they stopped, they realized Ally and Kika were gone. They were sneaking away in barrels. The took off the barrels knowing that they were discovered and ran across a flaming pit, the guards right behind them. The guards hoped up and down screaming as they crossed. Ally and Kika then passed a sword swallower. Kika then went back and got a wild idea. She pulled the sword out of the swallower's mouth. She then advanced on the guards, who retreated in fear.

"She's got a sword"! One guard shouted in fear. Razoul steps out.

"You idiot, we've all got swords". He said drawing out his sword. Kika gently put down the sword and ran. Ally and Kika were, once again surrounded by the guards, coming from left and right. Ally jumped up and climbed up a rope trick being done on the street. The guards then all crashed into each other.

**Ally: **_One jump ahead of the hoof beats!_

**Crowd: **_Vandal!_

**Ally: **_One hop ahead of the hump!_

**Crowd: **_Street rat!_

**Ally: **_One trick ahead of disaster!_

**Crowd: **_Scoundrel!_

**Ally: **_They're quick, but I'm much faster!_

**Crowd: **_Take that!_

The guards chased Ally up a staircase. Ally quickly grabbed a carpet and prepared to jump out of a window.

**Ally: **_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landin' _

_All I gotta do is jump!_

The guards followed them out the window, but they went straight down to the street and landed in a pile of fertilizer. Ally used the carpet as a parachute and the two landed safely out of danger.

"Well that was…productive. Nice job Kika". She said giving her companion a high-five. Kika wondered out and Ally noticed, so she followed. Kika accidentally ran in front of a fancy looking horse.

"Out of my way you filthy rodent". The person on the horse said, he was just about to whip Kika when Ally stepped in and grabbed his whip.

"Hey, if I was rich as you I could afford some manners"! She said throwing the whip back at him.

"Oh I'll teach you some manners". The man said as he kicked Ally into a pile of mud and everyone started laughing.

"Look at that Kika, It's not everyday you see a horse to two rear ends". She said aloud. The horse immediately stopped and the man looked back.

"You're a worthless street rat, you were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you". He said. Ally got up and charged for him but was held back by Kika.

"Ahhh ahh ah ahhh ah". She screeched. Translation: you saved me, were safe. That's all that matters.

"Yeah, but I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas". She said scratching her, she noticed this and stopped.

"Come on, lets go home". She said as they headed out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aladdin was standing on the balcony of the palace, looking into the village.

"Uh, Al"? A voice asked from behind him, he turned around and saw Genie.

"Oh hey Genie what's up"? He asked depressed, but trying to sound happy.

"Uh, who's Ally"? Genie asked, Aladdin stood still.

"She's…she's no one". He said quietly and turned back around. Genie walked up and joined him.

"She doesn't seem like no one. You keep talking about her in your sleep. So I thought I might ask who she is". Genie said, Aladdin sighed.

"It's a long story…". He started but was cut off by the front door slamming open. They ran inside and saw the group of guards beat up.

"What happen to you"? Aladdin asked, Razoul, spoke up.

"Just an annoying street rat, your majesty". He said grumpily, then stormed away. Aladdin raised an eyebrow.

"Odd". Genie said walking away. Aladdin stood there for a few seconds thinking.

"Another street rat? Could it be?…no". He said shaking his head and walking away.

**Wow chapter one was a lot longer than expected. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Till then. PEACE XD. **


	2. Ally Meets Big Blue and Little Red

**Well, here's chapter 2, I hope you guys like it. Lets just say that this story is set after the 2 movie and like way before the third one. I will follow the movie plot at some times and then sometimes I won't. So try to keep up :)**** Hope you like the next chapter. I'm also going to bring a few old foes back. So yeah. Tootles! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own blah blah**

**I Do Own: Ally and Kika (yay)**

**Chapter 2: Ally Meets Big Blue and Little Red**

Aladdin, Jasmine, the sultan, Abu, and Iago all sat down waiting for their lunch. Genie marched in with a chef suit on and handed out the plates.

"Se man e feak". He said in a French accent.

"It's about time, I'm starving". Iago complained.

"Oh I am so sorry, I couldn't keep you waiting". Genie said shoving a fork full of food into Iago's mouth. Iago yanked at the fork trying to get it out of his throat. Genie smiled and sat down as well and everyone started to eat. Genie gave Aladdin a concerned glance, and he just looked away. Jasmine noticed this and put a hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Aladdin, are you ok"? She asked sweetly, he turned to her and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine Jasmine, I'm always fine when your around". He said as he kissed her. Iago finally got it out, and his throat was clear.

"Ahh, I have had enough of this lovey dovey stuff". Iago shouted as he got up.

"I'll be in the village if anyone needs me, so do me a favor and don't need me". He said flying away. Genie watched Iago leave.

"Someone should go get him". Genie suggested, but no one moved.

"Well lets not all go at once". Genie said as he got up to go retrieve Iago.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iago flew along in the bizarre. But all of a sudden someone grabbed his tail. He turned around and looked at the person, it was a fruit cart owner.

"Hey buddy, watch where your grabbing". Iago harshly said.

"I told you never to come back here, you feathery little demon". He said angrily.

"Hey wait a minute didn't I save Agrabah, doesn't that count for anything"? Soon everyone was after him.

"I guess not". He said in panic.

He got out of the man's grip and started to fly rapidly down the streets of Agrabah.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The wind wiped at the duo, as the two climbed up the rope that lead to their rooftop home. Ally managed to pull herself over the edge. She got up and dusted herself off, then helped Kika over the edge too. She smiled and walked over to the edge, looking again at the wonderful palace before her. She sighed and looked away, she couldn't bare to think of what would never become, it was a waste of her time.

**Ally: **_Riffraff, street rat_

_I don't buy that._

_If only they'd look closer._

_Would they see a poor girl? No, siree_

_They'd find out,_

_There's so much more…to me. _

She sighed and turned to Kika.

"So Kika, what do you want to do now"? She asked walking over to her animal friend. Just then she heard shouting down on the street, more than she usually heard. She rushed back over to the edge to see what all the commotion was, she looked over to see a red parrot flying away from an angry mob throwing random things at it. Without thinking Ally rushed over the edge and slid down the rope towards the street. Kika stood there confused, she rushed over to the edge and watched her friend down below. The streets were crowded, everyone seemed to be after the parrot. The mob and the parrot were headed her way, next to her was a pile of conveniently placed barrels. Thinking on her feet she kicked the stand that made them hold together and all the barrels fell on the crowd, stopping them in their tracks. The parrot looked confused, it had no idea what was going on. It didn't see where it was going and it crashed into a wall. It fell to the ground with a quiet thud.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt". Ally said to herself, she rushed over to the parrot and observed it more closely. The tip of it's wings were a light blue, it had only little bit of hair, the tip of it's tail was blue too. Ally could easily tell it was male. His feathers were red with a big yellow beak, his eyes were closed so she couldn't see them. She picked up the parrot and cradled him in her arms. She rushed back over to the rope on the side of the building, looking around to make sure the crowd wasn't following her. She scurried up the rope and over the edge. She set the parrot down on the only blanket they had. Kika went real close to him and observed him up and down.

"Come on Kika, give him some room". Ally said pulling her back.

"Ah ahhhhh ah ahhhh ahh ahhhhh ah". Translation: For all we know, he could be dangerous, why do you think all those people were chasing him? Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, there has to be a logical explanation. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna give him a chance". She said feeling his pulse.

"He should come around in a little bit". Ally said as she went over to the edge and sat, having her legs dangle over the side. She turned to look back at Kika.

"Do you me a favor, and look over him for me"? She asked, Kika was about to say no, but Ally gave her the cutest puppy dog face. Kika didn't answer but sat crisscrossed and pouted as she did. Ally sat quietly, occasionally looking back at parrot. About 10 minutes passed and it was still silent, until a small groan broke it. Ally quickly turned her head and rushed over to the parrot.

"Ow, jeesh what the heck happened"? The bird said reaching for his head.

"You ran into a wall". Ally said, the bird's eyes shot open, obviously because he didn't recognize her voice. Ally could now see his eyes, they were a gold yellowish color.

"Who the heck are you"? The parrot asked loudly getting real close to Ally's face.

"The person who saved your turkey butt from an angry mob. Now can you please not shout so much"? She asked him, he backed up.

"I'm just a little freaked out, mostly because I have no idea where I am". He said, Ally smiled.

"Well that's simple, were on a rooftop in Agrabah". She said.

"Oh boy, I have to get back to the palace". The bird said, Ally's eyes widened.

"The palace"? She asked excitedly, the parrot looked at her.

"Yeah, why"? He asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing I've just, never met anyone from the palace". She said, walking over to the edge.

"If you come from the palace, then how come everyone was chasing after you"? She asked turning back to the parrot.

"Well, I was the one who saved Agrabah from Jafar, I became a hero. But for some reason people I guess just still don't like me or trust me". He said flying over to her.

"Oh, I remember Jafar. Not a nice dude''. Ally said, the parrot got real close to her face again.

"You look a lot like someone I know, what's your name"? He asked, she pushed him away slightly.

"Allyson. What's yours"? She asked, he landed on the edge and did a slight bow.

"Iago". He said, as he flew back up towards her again, trying to observe her. This time instead of pushing him back she back up, a little too much. She lost her balance and fell off the edge.

"Ahhh"! She screamed, as she tumbled off the edge. Iago and Kika both reached for her legs but missed. The both peered over the side and watched Ally fall, both had a look of terror. Ally looked down to the ground and shut her eyes, awaiting her death. When all of a sudden something caught her. She opened her eyes and noticed she landed on a giant… baseball glove?

"What the heck"? She asked.

"Well that would've been a nasty fall". A voice said, Ally turned towards it and she saw a blue man. He wore dark blue pants(darker than his skin), a red belt, brown shoes, golden cuffs, he had one hoop earring, a very curly goatee, and his hair was in a high ponytail.

"You're a g…genie". She said in amazement. Kika and Iago still looked over, and noticed the genie that had saved her. Kika turned to Iago and screeched in his face.

"Ah ahhhhh ahh ah ahhhh"!

"Hey, did I insult your mother". Iago said, Kika stopped and the two looked over the edge, just in time to see Ally being carried by a blue genie. He gently set her down.

"Thanks a lot". Ally said to Genie, he turned towards Iago.

"There you are bird man, I came out here to get you and that's when I saw miss…"?

"Allyson, but you can call me Ally". She said, Kika screeched and went on her shoulder.

"Oh, and this is Kika". She said as her head gestured to her companion.

"Hey Genie, tell me, who does she look like"? Iago asked, Genie got up real close and observed Ally.

"Why, she sorta looks like Al". Genie said, and that's when it hit him. This was probably the Ally Aladdin was talking about.

"By any chance do you know a man by the name of Aladdin"? Genie asked, Ally thought for a second then shook her head.

"Oh". Genie walked over to Iago and pulled him in so they could whisper to each other.

"She seems like the Ally Al was talking about". Genie whispered.

"But the girl already said she didn't know him". Iago said.

"Well maybe she doesn't remember". Genie said.

"Yeah, lets take her to Al so he can see". Iago concluded.

"But how are we going to get her to go"? Genie asked, Iago smiled slyly. Then got back up and flew over to Ally. She didn't know why, but she was a bit afraid of him.

"So, Ally. How would you like to come back to palace with us. You know we could give you a tour"? Iago asked. Ally's eyes grew wide.

"I'd love to". She said.

"Great lets go". Genie said, and all four went over to the rope to climb down.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aladdin stood on the balcony again in his prince Ali getup. He sighed, he couldn't stop thinking about Ally, and the street rat the guards kept talking about.

"I need to know". He said as he headed out the door to the streets of Agrabah.

**Sorry its been so long, but I hoped you liked chapter 2. Till chapter 3. PEACE XD**


	3. More Trouble Than Usual

**Disclaimer: Blah, don't know**

**I Do Own Ally, Kika, anyone else I make up in this story**

**Chapter 3: More Trouble Than Usual**

Aladdin strolled around on the streets of Agrabah looking for this street rat that he had heard so much about, and that the guards hated completely. He looked around raising an eyebrow. If it was Ally, that would be amazing, but at the same time, it could be impossible. However, Aladdin hadn't seen Ally in forever so he didn't know what she was doing with her life, or if she was even alive. Aladdin sighed, this was taking forever. Maybe, if he asked around someone might tell him where she might be.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ally, Genie, Kika, and Iago were on the other side of the village walking towards the palace. Ally had her black hood attached to a cape over her head, just incase the guards were around. That and the village people weren't too fond of her.

"What's taking so long? The palace was never this far before". Ally complained, Iago groaned.

"I bet it's the stupid writer". Iago said Ally, Genie, and Kika turned to him.

**Writer:** Iago, stop breaking the fourth wall.

"Then make something happen". He snapped.

**Writer: **Hmm…ok

Just then, a sword zipped past Iago's head. He stood in his tracks, petrified.

"Thank you". He said with fear in his voice.

"We have a score to settle with you". A voice that Ally didn't know said. All four turned around and there sitting on a horse, was a very short and fat man. He was wearing a pinkish hat, a grey outfit, with a purple vest, brown shoes and a brown belt, and he had a mustache and a beard.

"And you are"? Ally asked, not taking off her hood.

"Don't play dumb, Aladdin". The man said.

"I'm not Aladdin". Ally said.

"I'm not stupid, just because you changed your outfit doesn't mean you can fool me. Get him boys". The fat man ordered. Just then, the men about five or six behind him on their horses started to chase the group, so the four started to run.

"This Aladdin guy is getting me into a lot of trouble. Who is this guy"? Ally asked running away from the men on the horses.

"Abis Maul. He used to work with Jafar". Genie explained as he ran by her side. He turned to Iago and gave him an angry look.

"You had to piss off the writer". Genie said to him. Iago, flapping rapidly shot Genie an angry glance.

"I'm guessing he's not the smartest guy around. Considering he can't tell a girl from a boy". Ally said as she looked at two. They nodded; just then, more blades were thrown at them. Ally ducked three times, trying to avoid her head from being cut off. One of the swords stuck into the ground in front of them. Ally sped up, she had an idea. Without stopping she bent down and retrieved the sword from out of the ground. Ally swerved around and started to run backwards. She got a good aim and chucked the sword towards the chubby man, known as Abis Maul. Abis Maul ducked and stopped the whole chase. Ally, Genie, Kika, and Iago stopped. Genie, Kika, and Iago turned to stair at the pack that had once been chasing them. Abis Maul watched the sword zip past him.

"Ha, you missed". He taunted pointing a finger at, ah hem "Aladdin".

"Wasn't aiming for ya". She replied plainly, folding her arms, a smirk on her face. Abis Maul's smile dropped when he turned to see that the sword plunged into one the wooden poles that held up the canvas looming over his group.

"Oh dear". He said, as the whole thing fell on his group. Ally stood there for a second, then burst into laughter.

"That was awesome". She said still laughing a bit.

"Uh Ally, there gonna get back up we should get going". Genie said, Ally nodded as one more quick chuckle came out. The four then charged off. Abis Maul crawled out from under the canvas.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get them". He ordered his men as they got up. They nodded and got back on their horses.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ally ran as fast as she could with her companions by her side. She looked behind her and wasn't watching where she was going. Therefore, she didn't see the soon to be royal in front of her. The two collided and fell on their bottoms.

"I'm so sorry sir; I didn't mean to, it's just that I'm kinda in a hurry". Ally said helping up the man.

"No, it's quite alright". The two people finally met, the crash had made Ally's hood fall off, revealing her face. The two didn't say anything; they just starred at each other in aw.

"I'm Aladdin". He finally said breaking the silence, and putting out a hand. She hesitated for a bit but then smiled and took his hand.

"Allyson, but you can call me Ally. I've heard a lot about you". She said to him.

"Yeah, but I haven't…wait, did you say your name was Ally"? Aladdin asked with a sudden realization, the girl nodded.

"Oh my gosh, Ally". He shouted as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Whoa, whoa dude. We just met". Ally said, pushing him off her. Aladdin looked dumbfounded.

"Huh? No we haven't I've known you sense you were born". Aladdin said.

"Are you some sort of stalker"? She asked, Aladdin sighed.

"No". He said plainly.

"Then, how do you know me"? Ally asked, pointing to him.

"You honestly don't know"? Aladdin asked Ally, surprised. Ally shook her head.

"No, now how do you know me"? She asked getting aggravated.

"Ally, I'm your brother". He said taking her hands. Ally raised her eyebrows.

"My brother? I don't remember having a brother". Ally said, just then Iago butted in.

"Wait a minute, your saying that you two are related"? He asked pointing to them, Aladdin nodded, Ally shook her head.

"Come on Ally, you have to remember". Aladdin said, gripping her hands tighter, not wanting to loose her again.

"I'm sorry sir, but I never had a brother, not that I remember". She said raising her voice, and pulled her hands away. Aladdin looked heartbroken. Ally gave him an angry glance and walked away. Aladdin looked up at Genie, Kika, and Iago. Kika scurried away with Ally, while Genie and Iago went by Aladdin's side. Ally walked down the streets, not looking back.

"Weirdo". She mumbled to herself. Just then a pair of stone like cold hands wrapped around her torso and another hand went over her mouth.

"I told you we had a score to settle". Abis Maul said stepping out of the shadows. Ally lowered her eyes and growled. The person holding her then ripped off her hood. Abis Maul raised an eyebrow.

"Did your hair grow longer"? Abis Maul asked, Ally rolled her eyes.

"That's not Aladdin". A guard with a rasp voice said, he was standing next to Abis Maul.

"Who are you"? Abis Maul asked getting close to Ally. The guard uncovered Ally's mouth so she could talk.

"My friends call me Ally, but you can call me Allyson". She said, stepping on the foot of the guard holding her, and then she elbowed him in the gut. The guard leaned over and groaned in pain. She took the sword from the guard's belt and pointed it at Abis Maul.

"You wouldn't dare". He said putting up his hands in defense. She raised her eyebrows and gave a smirk. She slashed the sword a couple of times at Abis Maul but he was completely unharmed. Just then his pants were sliced into bits; Abis Maul noticed and blushed, then covered up his underwear. Ally giggled and threw the sword to the ground.

"See ya". She said turning and rushing off.

"Hurt her". Abis Maul ordered still covering up his underwear, but trying to get on his horse. Ally ran with Kika on her shoulder, still giggling. She looked back and gave him a raspberry, before taking off again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aladdin and his friends walked slowly among the streets.

"How can she not remember? I bet it was that accident". Aladdin said, speaking mostly to himself.

"Uh accident"? Genie spoke up; Aladdin bowed his head but nodded.

"Guys, sit down. I think I need to tell you what happened". He said sighing and sitting on a barrel, is friends joining him.

"A long time ago, when Ally was five and I was eleven our mother died on us. My father left us when I was five and Ally wasn't even born yet. But anyways, her and I were the best of friends. I remember it so well, to well. It was dark and cold; Ally and I were outside playing tag. We heard a shrill yell from inside our house. Ally and I didn't know what was going on but we ran into the house. Our mom was on her bed, coughing up blood.

"_Mommy? What's wong"? Ally asked, mom stretched out her hand and Ally took it. _

"_Darling, I'm just not feeling myself". She replied sweetly, but her voice was very soft and quiet, she coughed a bit and more blood spilled out._

"_Mommy, you're not gonna leave us are you"? I asked, she stretched out her other hand and I grabbed it. _

"_I'm afraid I have no other choice". She said, she closed her eyes and spoke her last words._

"_As you love me children, as you love me". Then she blanked out, Ally dropped to her knees and started crying so I went to comfort her. Then, Razoul came in with the rest of the guards to take us away, Ally was so angry that she uh…threw a vase at his head. He charged after her despite his bleeding head, Ally ran out the door with Razoul still chasing her. The other guards held me back so I couldn't chase after her. The last I heard of Ally was her terrified scream as a loud crash was made. I didn't need to see in order to figure out what happened._

"So, I didn't even know if she was alive. When I found her I was so happy. But I didn't know the crash made her lose her memory". Aladdin said finishing with a sigh. The three sat silent, not even Iago, being the bird that he was, said anything_. _The sound of galloping horses made the trio's heads pop up. They looked to see Ally being chased by Abis Maul and his gang. Aladdin's face turned to a look of determination.

"I'm not losing her again". He said through his teeth as he got up and ran after them. Genie and Iago looked at each other, shrugged, then followed.

"Genie, I got an idea". Aladdin said with a smile, as the two caught up with him. The three went ahead of the chase scene and the pulled a rope across the walkway.

"Ally jump"! Aladdin shouted, Ally didn't know where the voice came from but she jumped anyways and went over the rope. The badies didn't see the rope and tripped right over it. They all fell into a large pile. Genie came out and by using his magic he lifted the group into the air.

"I think, play time is over". He said as he launched the group all the way back to their hideout. Ally, Genie, Aladdin, and Kika were all laughing, while Iago was just floating there. Ally and Aladdin noticed this and looked at each other. Ally then smiled.

"I'll give you some time to explain". She said taking his hands, Aladdin smiled back sweetly.

**Wow, this was longer than expected. Anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Till then. PEACE XD**


	4. Who Should I Believe Should I Believe It

**Hey everybody, here's chapter 4, hope ya'll enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: …you know**

**I do own: Ally and Kika hurray!**

**Chapter 4: Who Should I Believe? Should I Believe It?**

Aladdin, Ally, Kika, Iago, and Genie all returned to the palace.

"So you don't remember any of the story"? Aladdin asked as they sat on the soft pillows of the palace. She thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"All I remember is my mother dying when I was young, that's it". She said laying down on her back and sighing. Aladdin looked over to her and frowned.

"I really am your brother". He said sincerely, she got up and turned to him.

"I really don't know if I should believe you, but I guess I have nothing else to go on". She said with a shrug. Just then the palace doors opened and Razoul walked in.

"Hey, you"! He shouted pointing to Ally, shot up on her feet in shock.

"Ahh, Razoul"! She panicked and did the first thing she thought of…she took the nearby vase and threw it at his head.

"OWWW DANGIT"! He said holding his head, luckily there was no blood. They charged at each other and Ally sprang at Razoul bringing him to the ground. She then started punching him in the face.

"Whoa, Ally"! Aladdin, Genie, and Iago rushed to pull off the small street rat from the buff guard.

"What are you even doing in the palace"? He asked gruffly, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Razoul, this is uh…my sister". Aladdin said, gesturing to Ally, she straightened up and smirked at him.

"Why am I not surprised". He said plainly.

"Which means, you are not to lay a finger on her". He ordered.

"You serious"? Razoul asked, crossing his arms.

"Why what were you…oh you pervert". She said lowering her eyebrows, he glared at her. Giving her a look saying 'that's not what I meant'. He glared at her one more time then stormed out. She still looked angry but then she burst out in laughter, she got up and wiped a tear.

"What's so funny"? Aladdin asked, she was still chuckling a bit but managed to say.

"He hates me". She said still giggling, Aladdin smiled.

"That was awesome how you ordered him around like that, if I even tried to act like that he'd punch me in the face or throw a barrel at me, missing of course".

"Yeah, I know how you feel". He said nodding, she raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"Well, thanks I guess". She said looking to the ground because she wasn't really sure what to say. This morning she was stealing bread and all of a sudden a soon to be prince came into her life claiming to be her brother? How bizarre is that? Just then a girl came in with long black hair in a braid wearing a light blue Arabian outfit.

"Is this her"? She asked, resting on Aladdin's shoulder, Ally raised an eyebrow.

"How many sisters you got"? She asked, Aladdin laughed nervously.

"No Ally this is Jasmine, my fiancé". He said, she straightened up.

"Oooo…how embarrassing is that"? She asked laughing nervously. Jasmine smiled, and stuck out a hand.

"Nice to meet you". She said sweetly, Ally hesitated a bit but then she smiled and took it. Jasmine then got a look of realization(wow that's a word!) she turned to Aladdin.

"Aladdin, father wants you and Allison to join us for dinner". She said, he nodded and looked at Ally. She shrugged, then her stomach growled.

"I guess I could stay for dinner". She said, they all smiled and headed towards the dinning room, Genie and Iago following.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group of Abis Maul were now back in their hide out but they were all lying down most face first in the sand. Abis Maul got up and dusted himself off. Grumbling to himself, he walked over and opened up a chest.

"I was going to save this for Aladdin but that Allison girl really deserves it". He said pulling out a black old lamp. He smiled slyly before running off into a sand dune. He rubbed it slowly and quickly set it down before running to the side lines. The lamp sparked and rumbled sparks flew out of it and a giant puff of smoke came out. The smoke and dust cleared into the form of a man. He was tall and thin wearing black and red robes and he had a twisted beard. He looked around and when he spotted Abis Maul, his face turned disappointed.

"Not you again". He said walking over to him, Abis Maul smiled nervously and cowered in fear.

"But perhaps, since I don't seem to die, you might be useful". He said, Abis Maul straightened up and smiled slyly.

"It's good to have you back, Jafar".

**OMG I am soooooo sorry that this chapter is so short but I wanted to build suspense, did it work?…I thought so…wait, WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?! Well till then. PEACE XD **


	5. The Dinner Argument

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! But, I'm back with another chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Do you see my name when the credits roll? I don't! Well, if you do see it then, DUDE LET ME KNOW! QUICK! **

**I do own: Ally and Kika, and anyone else I think of.**

**Chapter 5: The Dinner Argument **

Ally sat patiently on the guest bed, Aladdin had told her to wait for him to fetch her so they could all go to dinner. She twiddled her thumbs nervously and sighed.

"Uh, is this private?" A voice asked, Ally looked up to see Genie standing in the doorway. She smiled and gestured for him to come in, he returned the smile as he came in and sat down next to her.

"So, how are you adjusting?" He asked, the question surprising her.

"Oh, uh, fine." She said quietly averting his gaze.

"Really?" He asked, he raised an eyebrow, not pleased with her answer; perhaps he was looking for a different one. She groaned and fleetly got up from her bed.

"No, I'm not OK. This man walks into my life and claims he's my brother. Now I'm swept away into the palace, filled with royal snooty people. I don't know anything. I don't know how they act, I don't know what they think, I don't. Know. Anything!" She bayed angrily, pacing back and forth. By now Genie had gotten up and placed a hand on her shoulder. She bowed her head and let out a deep long sigh.

"I can't do this." She mumbled softly, Genie smiled and shook his head.

"Ally, all you have to do is be yourself. Trust me, the sultan will love you." He said, she looked up and smiled.

"You really think so?" She asked, he gave her a bright smile which made her perk up.

"You're right, I just gotta be myself. Maybe I can do this."

"Well, not looking like that!" He said excitedly, she raised an eyebrow; confused. He turned his outfit into a fashion artist and looked her up and down.

"Now, we need something new, something sheik, something you!" He said circling her around and around, he put a hand on his chin deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence he snapped his fingers, obviously thinking of something. He did a quick gesture with his hands and Ally's attire quickly changed. The sparkles had faded away and you could see her new outfit clearly. Her top was similar to Jasmine's except it was a midnight blue, also it had sleeves that were a thin fabric that was see through. Her bottoms were also a midnight blue that had a black tied belt that was almost like a skirt except there wasn't anything in the front it was made of the same fabric as her sleeves. Her shoes were a shiny black. Her hair was in a high ponytail except the ponytail was neatly braided, and she was wearing a black hat that her braid went through down her back. She wore golden hoops and she wore a black choker with a dark blue circular pendent. She smiled and excitedly ran over to the full body mirror and observed the new her.

"Oh my god, I look amazing! I can't believe that girl in the mirror is scrawny little me!" She exclaimed, astonished by her new look. She turned to her blue friend, smiling from ear to ear.

"Genie you're amazing!" She said running over and hugging him, Genie was surprised by this action, which made him blush a deep blue. They stopped hugging but they hadn't parted yet. There arms were still linked. That's when he looked into her eyes, Ally smiled in and awkward way.

"Uh Genie, you can let go." She said with a little giggle, he realized what he was doing and quickly let go.

"Uh, lets go. We don't wanna be late for dinner." She said, he nodded in agreement. Genie bowed as Ally walked out first. He smiled and followed her out into the dinning area. Genie walked in front of her before she could enter the room. He smiled and opened the door for her, she smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered as she walked in, Razoul glared at her as she walked in. She stuck her tongue out in a childish way, she could hear the growl forming in his throat which made her giggle.

"Ahh, there she is, the sister of our very own Aladdin. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear." A short stubby man said scurrying up to her and shaking her hand rapidly. She smiled nervously and looked over to Genie, who gave her a gesture telling her to say something.

"Uh, nice to meet you too, your highness." She said, slightly bowing.

"Come Allyson, let us make our way to the table." She looked as she was guided to the table and there she saw Jasmine, Aladdin, Iago, Abu, Kika and Genie who had already sat down. Aladdin smiled and waved to her, an expression on his face telling her she looked amazing, she smiled in return and gave a small wave. Ally had found her pillow between Genie and Aladdin, across from the Sultan. She sat down and adjusted herself comfortably.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jafar and Abis Maul stood in Abis Maul's(which wasn't much but, what are ya gonna do?) lair thinking how to get revenge on the small street rat girl.

"So, what I'm thinking is that Aladdin and Allyson are connected some how, but I'm not quite sure. Interesting" Abis Maul said mumbling the last part, thinking about what he had just said.

"Well, indeed that is interesting." Jafar said, then a michevious grin crept upon his face.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Jafar asked, using his magic to create a crystal ball object. Abis Maul looked confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked, just when he asked that an image appeared on it. There was Jasmine, Aladdin, the Sultan, two monkeys, Iago, Genie, and a girl.

"That's her! That's Allyson! I think." He said certain at first then a bit unsure. Then they heard the sultan speak.

"There she is, the sister of our very own Aladdin. It's a pleasure to meet you my dear."

"Uh, nice to meet you too, your highness." The girl replied, Jafar quickly slashed through the orb, leaving nothing but smoke.

"That puny girl is Aladdin's sister!" He shouted, an angry look upon his face. Abis Maul looked confused.

"I didn't know Aladdin had a sister." Abis Maul said, confused.

"Nor did I, but that's not important." He said angrily, just then. Jafar got an idea, a sly smile forming upon his face.

"Perhaps, we can use this girl to our advantage." He said, Abis Maul still had no idea what was going on.

"Come Abis Maul, we have a visit to make at the palace."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All was silent in the room, everyone ate steadily, until Jasmine decided to break the ice.

"I must say you look wonderful tonight Allyson." Jasmine complimented, Ally smiled. An un-noticeable red smoke flew through the air, and seemed to dissolve right into Aladdin. Making his eyes turn red.

"Thank you Jasmine that's nice of you to say. I never get comments like that, well being a street rat and all." She said

"A street rat?" The Sultan asked, surprised.

"Oh don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Aladdin exclaimed, he leaned over to Ally.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, Ally raised an eyebrow.

"I'm being myself." She whispered back smiling at Genie.

"Well stop, your embarrassing me." He said sternly.

"What's gotten into you Aladdin? Did a pissy bug crawl up your pants?" She whispered, Aladdin did a small groan before turning back to his food. Ally still gave a confused look at Aladdin for a few more seconds before turning back to her food.

"So, what do you mean by a street rat; my dear?" The Sultan asked her, Ally smiled.

"Well, I've been a street rat sense I can remember, after my mother died I needed to support myself."

"Oh my, well it looks like your doing quite well with yourself now." The Sultan replied with a smile.

"Yeah, surprising from her." Aladdin mumbled, now Ally was angry. She shot a glance at Aladdin.

"What did you say to me?" She asked, her voice rising.

"Well, seeing how you act, it's surprising the Sultan even let you in the palace. " Aladdin said, not really caring what he was saying. Ally's temper just kept rising.

"Oh yeah! Well, jerk face, your the one who said I should have come with you in the first place!" She snapped.

"Boy, what a mistake that was." He said in his carefree attitude, everyone else just watched in amazement. Ally and Aladdin rose from their seats.

"Now lets try to be reasonable." The Sultan said, trying to calm the siblings down.

"Well, I'll promise but you might want to get hers in writing!" Aladdin said, now his voice rising.

"What is your problem?!" She shouted.

"You are! Ever sense I took in you in, my life is a mess! You don't deserve to be my sister!" He replied.

"I thought you cared about me!" She shouted.

"About you?! Who would ever care about you?!" Everything went silence after that sentence. Ally was taken aback, obviously hurt. She quickly ran out of the room into the garden, covering the hot tears streaming down her face.

"Aladdin, how could you be so mean to your sister?" Jasmine asked standing up, angry at his actions. The red smoke left Aladdin and they turned back to it's original brown. Aladdin was confused.

"What did I just do?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ally quickly ran to the fountain her cry had been silent until she sat down. She had let it all out, the sound and the tears. She buried her head in her hands and continued to cry. The red smoke that was once inside Aladdin had followed Ally out into the garden and formed into a teenage boy about the same age as Ally. He had black hair and red eyes, he was wearing an outfit like Aladdin wore for prince Ali, except it was red and black. The boy walked up to Ally and cleared his throat.

"Are you OK?" The boy asked, Ally looked up startled.

"Oh, I uh, didn't know anyone was here." She said, quickly wiping away her tears. The boy smiled and sat on the fountain, next to her.

"I heard what happened with you and your brother." The boy said, Ally raised an eyebrow, then her expression turned to anger.

"He is not my brother." She said sternly, looking away to her reflection in the water. The boys reflection came up behind her and raised an eyebrow. She turned to face him.

"I mean, him and I crashed into each other and he claims he's my brother but I don't remember. He says that an accident made me forget." She exclaimed, he nodded.

"I see, my names Caleb." He said outstretching a hand, Ally smiled.

"I'm Allyson, but you can call me Ally." She said taking it and giving it a shake.

"What if I said, I could help you get back at your brother?" Caleb asked, Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Like, I could help you show him that you're more powerful than him." He said a sly smile appearing on his face. The same smile formed on Ally's.

"I'm listening."

**Dun dun dun.... well that's the end of chapter 5, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I do also own Caleb. I promise I'll update more quickly now. Kay til then PEACE XD**


	6. Tricked!

**Hello my fellow readers, I hope you all are ready for another chapter, more Ally, more Aladdin, more Genie, and more of this new boy Caleb. We'll see more of him now won't we? Now I need a little help, from you my readers. I thought it would be cute if Genie had a nickname for Ally. I'm having a bit of trouble picking one, but if you have on let me know. Kay thanks! He he, well, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this...so I'll let some character's from the story to do it from now on. First up is Ally.**

**Ally: What am I doing again?**

**Me: The freakin disclaimer!**

**Iago: You say freakin a lot.**

**Me: Hey, get out of here! It's not your turn!**

**Iago: So, when is my turn? Second?**

**Me: No**

**Iago: Third?**

**Me: No way**

**Iago: Feel free to stop me at anytime**

**Me: I will when you get there.**

**Ally: Iago you got owned!**

**Me: Ally please do the disclaimer before I go mad.**

**Ally: Okay (turns to audience) Halloween29 does not own anyone except for me and Caleb. **

**Me: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 6: Tricked!**

Ally sat on the fountain next to Caleb as the two talked over their plan to make Aladdin look like a fool. Ally was too engulfed with rage to realize what she was getting into.

"So, you're sure this guy can help me?" She asked raising an eyebrow, Caleb smiled and nodded.

"Of course, he's like family to me." He replied, an mischievous smirk on his face.

"And what's this guy's name?" She asked, still arching her eyebrow. Caleb placed a finger on his lips as a silencer.

"I can't say, saying his name might be dangerous to his identity." He replied taking away his finger, Ally nodded her head slowly, still a bit confused. He stood up from the fountain and gently took Ally's hand as she stood up as well.

"Come on." He said guiding her deeper into the garden. It seemed to get darker as the two got in deeper, she tried to swallow the lump in her throat as they continued. He turned to her and gave her a warming smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." He assured, she smirked and the two continued walking. They then came out into the streets of Agrabah, Ally looked around in confusion and in aw.

"How the heck did we get here Caleb?" She asked looking around frantically, he chuckled at this.

"It's a trick." He replied, she looked around, the streets were completely empty.

"I've never seem the streets so quiet." She commented, Caleb nodded and released her hand.

"Wait here I'll go get him." He said running off, she nodded and looked around. Normally she was used to this, but something was floating around in the air that was different. Just then, a sound was made from behind her, she flinched and quickly turned around. Nothing. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged then turned back around. She jumped in shock as Abis Maul was standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing here tuby?" She sneered, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Oh well, I just had so much fun during our last visit." He sarcastically replied, she scoffed as a reply.

"Yeah right!" She said rolling her eyes.

"That, and I want to introduce you too a friend of mine." He said then he gestured next to him, then red smoke appeared and formed into a tall man. He had red and black robes a big hat and a curly go-tee.

"Hello my dear." He said, his voice deep and....un-trustful.

"You, you're Jafar! I can tell!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "But that's impossible! You were destroyed! Iago melted your lamp!" She continued her voice shouting, he chuckled at this.

"So smart, so unique." He said, not even seeming threatened.

"Oh yeah, well I don't need backup to destroy you, I'll do it myself." She said, gathering all her courage together. She breathed deeply and got into a fighting position.

"I honestly don't think I'm someone you should mess with girl." He said playfully, which only made her temper rise. She then charged at him and sprang at him, only for him to disappear. She closed her eyes as she fell to the ground. Groaning as she quickly and stealthily got back on her feet.

"Magic?" She asked herself quietly, he re-appeared behind her and spoke. "Don't expect anything less of a Genie my dear." She whipped around and rose an eyebrow.

"Genie?" She asked, he nodded. She lowered her eyebrows and threw a punch at him, only making him dissolve again. A low growl formed in her throat as she continuously punched at him. He smirked evilly and gave her a good blow in the stomach, making her fall back. She held her stomach in pain as she tried to get back on her feet. He glided over to her and grabbed her by the neck. He took his staff and placed it right in front of her face.

"You will now obey me, and only me." He said, his voice getting deep and smooth. At first she tried to avoid his gaze, but however it was no use.

"I will now.....obey...you." Her voice getting slow and faded, an evil smirk crawling upon his mug.

"Ally?" A voice called for her, breaking her out of Jafar's gaze. However, she was now tired and became unconscious. Jafar quickly looked over to the source.

"Ally!" Genie called again, Jafar's temper began to rise as he dropped her.

"Quickly Abis Maul, we must leave." He said, Maul nodded and quickly scurried over to Jafar as the two were shrouded with red smoke then disappeared. Genie looked around, his gaze then fell upon the unconscious girl.

"Ally!" He shouted as he rushed over to her, he quickly turned around and called out. "Al, I found her!" Footsteps were then heard as Aladdin ran up to his sister.

"Come on, lets get her back to the palace." Aladdin said, Genie nodded in agreement and gingerly picked her up.

"Will she be okay?" Genie asked as he cradled her in his arms, Aladdin looked at her and nodded.

"She'll be fine. Now come on." He said walking towards the palace, Genie sighed and reluctantly followed.

**In the Palace**

Genie sat on the edge of the bed impatiently, waiting for his friend to wake up. Kika sat on the floor playing Jacks with Iago and Abu. His head shot up as he heard a little mumble from Ally.

"Ally? You okay?" He asked softly, she opened her eyes and nodded softly.

"Genie?" She asked, he smiled and nodded.

"Hey. She's finally up! Have a nice nap Sleeping Beauty?" Iago asked, she glared at him, then grabbed her pillow and threw it at him.

"Shut up poultry." She sneered, Iago flew back across the room from the force of the object. Just after he did Aladdin walked into the room.

"Ally you're up!" He shouted happily, walking over to her to give her a hug.

"Leave me alone Aladdin!" She shouted, throwing the other pillow at him. "Hey, what did I do?" He asked putting up his hands in defense.

"They way you acted towards me at dinner!" She said looking for something else to throw at him.

"Ally honestly, I have absolutely no idea what happened to me, one minute I felt fine and the other I felt controlled." He said, she raised an eyebrow.

"Caleb!" She shouted. "What happened to him?" She asked mainly herself.

"Who's Caleb?" Aladdin asked.

"A friend of mine." She replied, looking around quickly. Genie stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ally, you need to take it easy." He said, she breathed deeply and nodded.

"We can talk this out Ally." Aladdin said, she nodded and turned to Genie.

"Genie can you please excuse us? Aladdin and I need to talk about this." She said sweetly, he nodded.

"I'll talk to you later." She added, he nodded again and walked out. She turned to Abu, Iago, and Kika. "You too guys." She said, all three nodded and ran after Genie. Aladdin watched them go, then sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, chuckling a bit.

"What you laughing at?" She asked, he looked out the door then back at Ally. "Genie, he's been at the bedside sense we got you back here." He said, she thought a second and nodded, it wasn't really funny it was sorta.....sweet.

"So, you do know I care about you, right?" He asked, she thought for a second before she asked. "Then why did you say you don't care?"

"I told you I don't know, it felt like I was controlled." He protested.

"How?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. He fell silent and sighed.

"I don't know." He said.

"Well, everything happens for a reason, sometimes we don't even know why." Ally exclaimed, Aladdin nodded. Just then a shouting was heard from the hallway.

"That's Jasmine, I gotta go sis." He said rising from the bed, she nodded and fell back into a lying position. Aladdin almost walked out when Ally stopped him, sitting back up.

"Aladdin wait!" She shouted, he stopped and rose an eyebrow as he turned around.

"I...I forgive you." She said with a warming smile. His eyes widened as he smiled. He turned and walked out of the room. She smiled and repeated to herself.

"I forgive you."

**Well, there's chapter 6 for ya. Hope you all enjoyed it. Til then PEACE XD**


End file.
